1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tire pressure monitoring technology and more particularly, to a tire pressure sensor device, which facilitates installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Because the air pressure of a vehicle tire s is of great concern to traffic safety, regular vehicles are commonly equipped with a tire pressure sensor device or monitoring system that provides real-time tire pressure information to the vehicle driver, avoiding traffic accidents.
A conventional tire pressure sensor device is known comprising a tire pressure sensor and an air valve. During installation, a screw bolt is mounted in a through portion of the tire pressure sensor, and then a tool is operated to drive the screw bolt into a screw hole in the air valve, fastening the tire pressure sensor and the air valve together. During fastening up the screw bolt, the user must hold the air valve with one hand to avoid rotation of the air valve with the screw bolt when the screw bolt is being driven into the screw hole in the air valve by the user's other hand by means of the tool. Thus, the assembly procedure of the aforesaid prior art tire pressure sensor device is complicated and takes much time. An improvement in this regard is necessary.